Super Saiyan God
|class = Transformation |color = Super Saiyan God: & (aura) Saiyan beyond God: (aura) |similar = False Super Saiyan Kaio-ken Super Kaio-ken Ultimate Evolution Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan |AniName = Super Saiyan God}} Super Saiyan God (超サイヤ人ゴッド) is a Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3.V-Jump #4, 2013 It appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and it represents the other God in the Japanese title for the film: Dragon Ball Z: God and God (ドラゴンボールZ 神と神), as well as the reason for the plural "Gods" in the English title. Overview Concept and creation According to interviews with the Battle of Gods character designer, Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the original concept for Saiyan God had the form being more muscular, wearing a cape, and with a hairstyle in-between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. The series' original author, Akira Toriyama, came up with a picture of Saiyan God that was completely different than Yamamuro's own initial muscular, cloaked design. They went back and forth like this a bit before settling on the final design, and Toriyama was insistent on the form not being too different from Goku's regular appearance, specifically not being really muscular.[[Tadayoshi Yamamuro] interview, okstars.okwave.jp] Appearance When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences: the skin tone becomes darker; the hair lifts up slightly and adopts a reddish-purple coloring; the Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red; the overall body structure appears to become thinner and slightly taller; the aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. Usage and power The power of this form is great enough to allow Goku to fight on par with the God of Destruction Beerus, who had effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Ultimate Gohan, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Gotenks, and a fully powered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. In fact, it is so powerful that none of the Z Fighters can sense Goku's energy while he is in this form, the form even makes its user completely immune to Demigra's Dark Magic. This form also allows the user to sense godly ki. In addition, Goku as a Saiyan God is given a signature attack called Kamehameha Rebirth in video games. As powerful as it is, however, it also has drawbacks: the form drains the user's energy reserves fairly quickly, thus creating a time limit, although it is speculated by Beerus that this limitation could be overcome. Unlike the other Saiyan forms, Saiyan God is not a permanent transformation. In Goku's case, during the events of the film, he is seen losing the form, yet retaining the power, allowing him to continue to battle Beerus on equal grounds in his base and Super Saiyan forms.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] History The "Saiyan God" is the legend among legends of the warrior race, the Saiyans. The power of six good-hearted Saiyans must be infused for one of them to achieve this legendary form. As Shenron explains to the Z Fighters and company during the events of Battle of Gods, Original Saiyan God|a Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop the evil Saiyans but he failed because of the form's time limit. Also, 39 years before the events of the film, the Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of a Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Beerus. This revelation is what hastens the God of Destruction's awakening in the film and the genesis of the events of Battle of Gods. Goku utilizes the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron how to reach the Saiyan God form in order to battle with Beerus. The dragon reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the form. Unlike other Saiyan forms, which almost always required some form of rage triggered transformation, Goku transforms into Saiyan God quite peacefully, utilizing the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan (from inside her mother, as she was not born yet). The Saiyans hold their hands, and Goku is surrounded by a blue aura while powering up to this form. He then floats into the air as the transformation continues. Goku then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura.V-Jump #5, 2013 The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular base form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Saiyan God's power against Beerus even in his regular Super Saiyan form. Goku did not quite like Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels content becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point with Goku having an edge, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere in an attempt to take down Goku. Goku is able to stop Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and then he briefly transforms to Saiyan God once again and outputs a large amount of energy to dispel the massive sphere. The fight ends with Goku completely exhausted, and Beerus states that the Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus then claims he is too worn out from his fight with Goku to destroy the Earth, and he later states that Goku and Vegeta (who says will also become a Saiyan God next time) may become truly formidable one day. Saiyan beyond God When a Saiyan prodigy manages to become a Super Saiyan God, and then absorb and retain its power when they lose the form and revert to base, they take on a new state of being referred to as Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人). Once mastered, this state of being allows the Saiyan to utilize their God power in base, and if they possess the Super Saiyan form, they become capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The only visual distinction between a Saiyan beyond God and a regular Saiyan is that the natural aura color of the Saiyan gets replaced by a milky-white aura after absorbing the God power (better seen in Vegeta's case, whose natural aura is blue). It is stated by Whis that if Saiyan beyond God Goku and Vegeta fought Beerus together, it would be an evenly matched fight. The only two Saiyans known to have ever attained this state are Goku and Vegeta. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' (Non-Playable Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' Trivia *In trailers shown before the film's release, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan God with a blue and white aura. This was probably reused during the creation of the form's sequel, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. *In an interview, Akira Toriyama states his own personal belief of the power differences between the Battle of Gods characters. Saiyan God Goku is about a "6", Beerus a "10", and Whis about a "15". *The original design of the Saiyan God having him wearing a cape, and the original Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta are very similar to the Guardian of Planet Vegeta (god wearing a cape) wanting to destroy the Saiyans because of their evil behavior as described in King Kai's story about the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" *Frieza mentions the Saiyan God transformation at one point in the 2014 manga Dragon Ball Minus. *As revealed in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, anyone who attains Saiyan God is immune to Demigra's Dark Magic, as his magic only works on people who weren't gods. *In the Villain Arc of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Goku achieves this form with the help of Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gotenks and Bardock. The latter is the responsible for telling them about this transformation. Gallery References es:Super Saiyajin Dios ca:Superguerrer Déu ru:Супер Сайян Бог pt-br:Deus Super Saiyajin Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations